


Takaba, with Leather

by sunflower1343



Series: Toy Boxes [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Self-Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba gets a package in the mail, and he just can't resist what's inside it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takaba, with Leather

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing much to say about this except a friend wanted a graphic sex fic for her birthday and this is what I gave her. Written July 2005.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~

Akihito got it in the mail. It was addressed to the previous occupant of the apartment. He'd received a lot of mail for the guy the first couple of months he'd lived there, but this was nine months after the fact. He hadn't been able to find the man then, so he knew there was no hope of finding him now. So he had opened it.

It looked to be a custom job. The tooling was quality, the materials top notch. The letter that came with it apologized for the delay, citing personal problems by the craftsman, and assuring that he had maintained the highest quality standards in making the piece.

Akihito's first impulse was to shove it into the trash, under some newspapers. But instead, he reached out and ran his finger along the leather. It was cool and supple under his fingertip. The sensation traveled from the end of his hand to his groin. He blushed, then closed the box up and shoved it under his bed. He couldn't put it in the apartment trash. Someone would see it. He would get rid of it some other way. Sometime later.

With that settled he went to work.

He was scheduled to take pictures of a Go tournament. Exciting stuff. Not. He found his thoughts wandering as the players placed their stones on the goban. Their fingertips on the cool stones only reminded him of stroking the leather. He wondered it the other pieces felt as hard and cool as the stones looked. His pants were tightening around his groin, and he felt a warmth to his left and a hand on his ass.

A voice whispered in his ear. "It takes me the same way, watching a good game. Perhaps we can discuss moves afterwards?"

Akihito blushed and stuck his elbow in the pervert's side and quickly left the room, his assignment forgotten. How embarrassing, to be taken for a pervert Go player. He'd never live this down if Kou found out about it. He cursed the previous tenant of his apartment and headed for home. He was going to get rid of it immediately.

He boarded the train and stood to the side, his mind racing for a way to dispose of the thing without it being tracked to him. He could leave it on a train he supposed. But what if some do-gooder noticed he left it? Then ran after him with it and happened to look inside? Or what if some granny found it and had a heart attack. No, that wouldn't do. He would just wait until the middle of the night, then put it in a nearby dumpster. No one would ever find it, and even if they did, it wouldn't be traced to him because he'd take the address off the box.

That settled, he relaxed. Into the front of a much taller man.

"That's much better," the man said softly. "You were so tense. I can help you release some tension." And he reached around to the front of Akihito's pants, rubbing the still noticeable arousal. Akihito instinctively arched into it, then realized just what he was doing and where. He tore the man's hands from his body and shoved him across the car. He ran out as soon as the car stopped at the next exit.

What was it with guys today? Did he have some kind of kind of sign on him that said "Molest me"? He trudged home the extra few miles caused by his early departure from the train and was in none too good a mood by the time he got there. He stormed into the apartment and pulled the box out from under the bed. He hesitated. He should probably check to make sure there was nothing else in the box that could point to him. 

He sat on the bed and removed all the leather straps, the buckles, the plugs, the snaps, the screws, and the long hardened glass fittings. The box was empty. He looked at all the pieces and sniggered. How the heck did it fit together? He checked the box. There were no instructions. He tossed the box onto the floor. He could dismantle a camera, clean it, and put it back together. This should be a breeze.

He sat cross-legged on the bed and started attaching things. Screwing this in here, strapping that up there. He had to kind of fit it to himself while he worked, to get an idea if he was putting it together properly. Every time he held it up to himself, every time it brushed against him, he felt a little more excited by it. It felt so....naughty. So dirty. So good. He dropped the harness (for he could see that's what it was), and stared in horror at it. How could he even be thinking that way? It was almost like the getup Asami had him in that first time. Except it was made for solitary enjoyment.

But, he had to admit, that was part of what excited him. He still masturbated, thinking of Asami's hands on his restrained body. Wondering if it would feel that good without the drugs if they were to do it now. His hands reached out and caressed the leather. How would anyone know if he were to use it, just this once? They'd never know, and then he'd get rid of it tonight as planned. If he did it, he could taste that thrill again. His hands shook as he picked it up again, finishing the adjustments, putting on the fitting he wanted. The one that most resembled Asami's cock.

He stood and slipped his clothes off. He was already hard, his cock jutting out from his body. He considered how to put the harness on, then realized he had no lube, not even lotion. He'd have to stretch and wet himself the old-fashioned way. He picked up one of the smaller vibrators with the set and ran his tongue up its length. It was long but narrow and he kept moving his mouth over it until it was wet with spit. He bent over and positioned it, then slowly pushed it into his ass. 

It felt so much better when _he_ controlled it. He could relax and take it slow, taking pleasure in the gradual penetration. Once it was deep within him he found the switch and turned it on. He moaned at the sudden onset of vibrations, and knew that he'd cum too quickly if this kept up. He grabbed the leather hood that looked like it was made for his cock, and slipped it over the length and tied it tightly at the base. Some small pain, but it would keep him hard for much longer than he would have been without it.

He went back to applying the vibrator, but its size no longer satisfied him. He picked up a much wider one, and began sucking it as he worked the slender one. When the new one was wet, he pulled the old out and tossed it aside, then pushed the head of the new one into his ass. 

Ahhh. This one was better. Not too wide yet, but he could feel it, the stretching. This one was harder to get into him, but with some patience, he got all 8 inches in. He turned it on and a loud groan escaped his mouth. Yeah, this was it. This was definitely it. He knelt on his bed, one hand reaching back between his legs to work the vibrator in and out, one toying with his nipples, pinching and tugging at them. His face was in the pillow, which swallowed his moans. His hips thrust back against his hand, trying to make it feel like Asami. 

But it wasn't enough. He had to use the harness. He wanted to be restrained. He pulled it forward and held the dildo under his mouth, and he closed his eyes and imagined it was Asami he was going down on. He swirled his tongue around the rippled hardened glass, then let it slide all the way back into his throat. His head moved up and down the length of the cylinder, which matched Asami in size but not in taste. He moaned as he thought of the flavor of that cock, the real one, when it was in his mouth emptying. He pulled his head away.

His legs were weak as he pulled the other vibrator out, but he managed to stand enough to step between the straps that were to go around his legs. He slipped the new vibrator up to his now stretched opening. This time he squatted on the bed, and slowly sank down upon it. This one hurt. There was no getting past it. It stretched him to an unbearable point, just like Asami. And it turned him on, just like Asami. He couldn't help the sounds coming out of his mouth, whimpers now, like an animal that was surrendering. 

It was finally deeply seated, and he tightened the straps around himself. He lifted the straps to the upper body part, buckling the collar around his neck, tightly but not too tight. He slipped the straps over his nipples, using the attached clamps to hold them in place. He lifted the gag and strapped it over and into his mouth. This would be necessary, or his moans would call the neighbors. He reached between his legs and switched on the vibrator. Then last, he took a pair of soft leather cuffs and cuffed his hands together, to the bed frame. He stuck the key in a pocket in the side of the cuffs and lay on the bed awash in sensation. 

The dildo on the harness didn't just vibrate, it moved in and out of him in a fucking motion. He was soon on his elbows and knees, his body writhing. His motion caused the clamps on his nipples to tug in time with his thrusts. He tried to move his hands down to touch himself, but he'd forgotten they were locked. The need coupled with the restraint made pleasure unbearable as he sought to cum. He rubbed his hips on the bed, desperate for friction, but the leather covering his cock allowed for little. His hands jerked at the bed, his moans becoming loud around the gag. Tears were leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

He felt a hand stroke down his ass and settle on his balls. He froze.

A deep voice rumbled from behind him. "Enjoying my gift? I knew you wouldn't be able to resist it. But I knew if it came to you, from me, it would end up in the trash." The hand tugged softly at his balls. His thighs were shaking, and he felt a tongue lick the top of one.

At that point he didn't care who'd sent it. He wanted only one thing. He tried to speak.

"What is it? Are you trying to thank me? There's no need. When I saw this I had to have one made especially for you."

A finger flicked at the base of the vibrator, making him whimper. "I had transmitters attached to the vibrator switches so I'd know when to come over and play, because I knew you wouldn't want me to miss the party. Wasn't that thoughtful?" 

He still tried to speak. A hand slid up his body to the back of his head to the gag's buckle. He felt the bed dip under the weight of a body, and the gag fell from his mouth.

"What is it you want to say, Akihito?"

But he had no chance to answer, because the gag was replaced with a long tongue and lips that sealed his mouth shut. His mouth was dry, but the other tongue and mouth were moist, and he sucked on them, trying to drain that moisture into his. The mouth smiled as he panted.

"So eager. What did you want to tell me?"

He could barely form the words in his mind, let alone with his mouth. "Your cock. Let me suck it. Let me taste it."

He heard a chuckle and listened as clothes began to hit the floor. Soon his head was lifted and the dripping head of a cock was placed at his lips. His tongue eagerly swept out over it, licking the beads of precum already forming. He couldn't lift his head, so he opened his mouth as wide as he could and looked up with pleading eyes. Looked up into Asami's eyes. Those eyes were glittering with triumph as Asami slid his cock deep into his waiting mouth.

He gagged. It was wider than he remembered. It was always wider than he remembered. But it was too late to stop its invasion. He'd invited it and Asami wasn't stopping, didn't stop, until it was all the way in. The texture, so soft over such hardness, the smell so musky, the taste slightly sour. How could he think a piece of glass could take the place of this heated throbbing thing lodged inside him. He groaned as Asami pushed it in and out of his mouth, slowly fucking him. The movement of his hips became frantic with need and he screamed around the cock in frustration. Asami pulled the cock from his lips, then bent and kissed them, licking himself from their surface.

"You sound like you need something else. Is there something else you want from me, Akihito?"

Akihito didn't waste words. He didn't have that many in him. "Fuck me. Please. Asami. Please. Hard. Now." He quieted, trembling, hoping it was enough.

An arrogant smile played across Asami's face, then he reached for the cuffs and clicked one open. He gently turned Akihito over and clicked his wrist back into place, then stared down with steely eyes. "My cute Akihito. Of course I'll fuck you. Hard." Akihito felt fear run through him at that promise, knowing it would cripple him for days, but knowing too it was what he needed. Asami reached down between his legs and released the straps holding the vibrator in place. He pulled it out, then pushed his legs up against his chest. Asami stopped a moment and took in the view. A finger lightly skimmed around the swollen hole, causing him to buck against it.

"Is this where you want me? Is this what you want me to fill? Be a good boy and hold your legs up then, just like that. Spread yourself wide open for me."

His muscles strained to hold his legs as instructed, and he was rewarded with a knowing smirk from Asami, and that feeling of pressure at his entrance that he knew so well. He opened his legs higher and wider, inviting it, and Asami laughed and plunged in, all the way home.

He cried out. He thought he'd been split open before but it was nothing compared to the real thing. But this was also hot and silky and throbbing, and it was hitting him in that spot, that spot no vibrator could touch unaided, and it thrust, speeding up or slowing down as he needed it, but always hitting hard, hitting home, stretching, pushing him. He felt hips slam against his in bone-jarring thuds. A cry broke from him as he tried to cum but couldn't, still restrained, still bound. Asami wouldn't let him.

"Not yet. You can take it. Lift your legs higher, wider, that's it, hold them like that if you want to cum."

And Asami kept pushing, pushing his body, pushing his limits, going past what he thought he was capable of. He felt everything acutely, the bed cover under his back, the sweat running down his face, the feel of those hands pinching and stroking his skin, the walls of the cock setting fire to his ass and stretching his insides, the sweating hips grinding quickly against of him. His muscles strained to the limit as he kept his legs apart, holding them high and spread. He was growling like an animal by the time he felt the hand on his cock. The pull of the bindings as they released were enough to release him too and he convulsed, blind to everything but the liquid shooting out of his body. The warm stream covered his chest as his body trembled with aftershocks. When he finished shaking he felt liquid running from his empty ass, telling him Asami had done the same. 

He was vaguely aware of the cuffs being unlocked and the straps being removed from his body. Then he fell into a deeply relaxed sleep.

**

When he awoke the next morning, he was clean, under clean sheets, and there was no sign of the harness or Asami. But when a box arrived in the mail a few days later he was instantly hard, and he didn't even think of throwing it away. Later that night he began to open it with shaking hands...

 

~end~


End file.
